boukoku_no_siegfriedfandomcom-20200214-history
Siegfried
Siegfried (ジークフリート, Jīkufurīto) is the prince and the only survivor of the lost nation of Niederlande. Because of that, he decided to go on a journey and become a legend that will last for eternity, so that the pride of his nation to last eternity too. He is also known as the Stolz Ritter (剛斧騎士(シュトルツ・リッター), Hoko Kishi (Shutorutsu Rittā), The Knight of Pride), and uses the Balmung sword. Appearance Personality Plot Siegfried was first seen in the castle of the Nibelungen Kingdom, where he broke through the wall, because the door was closed, so he "knocked". He introduced himself as a knight, but that only made the Nibelungen brothers laugh. Siegfried told them that he heard rumors of noble knights living in the castle, and so he come to propose a duel with them. The brothers told him that if he wants to have a duel with them, he needs to split their treasure in two. The brothers planned to kill him while his back was turned towards the treasure, but where surprised when Siegfried took out his sword and split the treasure in two. Realizing he is strong, they told him that a beneath the castle, in the Drache Korridor, lives another knight. Siegfried headed towards, while Alberich, the youngest Nibelungen brother was send to guide him. Alberich tried to convince Siegfried to return, since they may die, but Siegfried refused, because if he retreat his dream of becoming a legend will shatter. When they encountered a monster, Alberich again expressed desire to leave, but instead Siegfried set down. He started explaining to Alberich, that as a knight, he won't fight on 3 occasions: the enemy being innocent, elderly or children; when the enemy is sleeping and when the enemy is eating. In that moment Alberich saw that the giant dragon Fafnir was eating that monster. He told Siegfried about a rumor, in which if he bath in Fafnir's blood, he will become immortal and though that this was his motive to come here, but Siegfried he have never heard of that rumor before. After Fafnir finished eating, Siegfried faced him and introduced himself, but the dragon started to roar, which forced Siegfried to slap him in order to shut up. He then proposed a dual with Drache Ritter Fafnir. Alberich though that using his sword he may win, but Siegfried told him to hold it for him, because he want use a sword on unarmed enemy. He then jumped up and tried to attack the dragon with his bare hands, but was repelled back by his though scale. He continued to attack him, but he was hurting only his hands. Then Alberich warned him about the dragons tail attack, but Siegfried even though had enough time, he decided not to dodge it. He ignored a few more advices from Alberich and then told him that he don't need advices, as this is 1 on 1 duel and if he gain help from his, his name as knight will wither. Suddenly he heard the dragon's voice, who told him that he is from a lost clan and it's only protecting the treasure, since it's the only memento left from his clan and awaits the day of a noble knight to come and kill him. Siegfried though that Fafnir is a noble knight and let him seemingly eat him, loosing an arm from the dragons bite, but then bursted out from his neck, mortally injuring Fafnir. In his last moments, the dragon asked him what brings him here and Siegfried told him that he is too the only survivor from a lost nation and he tries to become a legend, in order his nation to be forever remembered. Siegfried also told Fafnir, that he will add him on his legend, so that his clan will also live forever. Siegfried then noticed that his hand started to heal and tried to reattach his severed arm and it healed completely. Alberich told him that it seems the rumor is true and if he bath for a hour in Fafnir's blood, he will become immortal, but Siegfried quickly took of his clothes and washed away the blood. Alberich questioned him why he have done that, but Siegfried told him that this way he will lose honor and pride, duelling someone while being immortal is cowards act and he don't need immortality to become a legend. Then the Nibelungen brothers showed up, Alberich rushed to give Siegfried's sword, but was cut from behind from them. Siegfried got angry and questioned them if they have any pride, while they told him that their honor lies without their treasure. The Nibelungen brothers tried to attack Siegfried, but he took out his sword and send them flying hitting the walls. Powers and Abilities Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Knights